


The Sound of Silence

by BeastialMoon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 20 minute joke fic that was way too funny for me to ignore, F/F, Post Season 1, also I'm very proud of this title, its a fantastic pun, post missile crisis, post netflix season 2, there is smut but I didn't put anything explicit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastialMoon/pseuds/BeastialMoon
Summary: Diana and Akko have been sneaking off for 'study time'. Akko tries using a spell and, as always, it doesn't quite go right the first time. It just so happens that this first time goes very, very wrong.





	The Sound of Silence

The Sound of Silence

A Diakko fic by BeastialMoon

Three months after the Lunar Nova Missile Crisis, life at Luna Nova had returned to a sense of normalcy. The Hanbridges had not been seen in some time, focusing on political parties and keeping the heat off Luna Nova. Chariot and Croix had a long conversation, and while past sins were forgiven, Croix still felt the need to grow more before she was allowed back in to the school. So, with a hearty hug and wet eyes, she departed to travel the world once more.

The New Nine, as they have been come to be known, gained a sort of celebrity status around the school. The biggest two being, of course, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari. Both took their new-found popularity differently. Diana, having been born in to the bourgeois and, thusly, having experienced this before, did all she could to remain neutral on the subject. She kept on with her studies, answered questions when appropriate, and while not the outright friendliest of people to talk to, she was always eager to help someone who genuinely asked for it.

Akko, on the other hand, flaunted it. She relished in being a witch comparable to Shiny Chariot, even if she knew who Chariot really was. If anything, it spurred her on further. Having Chariot be her teacher was a dream come true, despite how rocky everything went when she first found out. Akko was no longer unafraid to ask for help, and learned where her limits were – but she did everything she could to surpass them. She worked harder, studied harder, and was all around a slightly better student than before. Her goal of being like Shiny Chariot was very much a reality, and she wanted to do her best to keep going.

What their friends didn’t know, the red and blue teams, was that they had a habit of just happening to need to go somewhere at the same time of day. Whether it was Akko going to the greenhouse and Diana needing to have a talk with a teacher across campus; or one needing to use a restroom and the other preparing to turn in for the night. Excuses were made as they snuck off together – and, surprisingly enough, none were the wiser.

Mostly in part to the fact that nobody could’ve possibly guessed what they were up to.

This is where the scene lies, a musty library full of old tomes and a cantankerous old hag manning the front desk. On the very back table sat Diana and Akko. Behind them, a glass window was covered by a large crimson curtain. They sat on the same side, reading over the same books and papers. Diana whispered answers and Akko put out theories that Diana hadn’t thought of. Diana had to admit, Akko was very intelligent – it just happened that she hadn’t had a lot of the previous knowledge most Witches had.

Akko looked up from the book to see an enormous tome covering the librarian’s face, and light snoring coming from behind the desk. She rested a hand on Diana’s thigh and gripped tightly. The blonde witched smiled.

“Would you like to cast the dampener tonight, Akko?” She asked

“Would I!?” Akko exclaimed in a soft voice “Be prepared for the most silent bubble time ever!”

Akko lifted her wand, and with a flourish, a flick, and a wave, a bubble of steel green apparated over their heads. It covered the just enough around them that they could stand up fully, walk a few feet, and move around comfortably. 

“Very good, Akko!” Diana said. The brunette beamed. “Now we can get on to better… studies…”

Slowly, at first, touches gingerly met skin and fabric. They leaned in, closer and closer, until their lips touched. Akko bit Diana’s bottom lip, suckling it like a newborn. Unable to contain herself, Diana grabbed the back of Akko’s neck and pulled her closer. The kiss was red fire, their tongues dancing like snakes. Hands moved up, and up, and down, and down. The belts were tossed to the side as passions rose higher and higher. The librarian slept on.

**************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Professor Ursula (The teachers refused to call her Chariot) was in a conference meeting with the other teachers about the activities and well being of the students of Luna Nova. The air was quiet and calm, and having gained more respect among her fellow teachers, she was no longer the work dog they had made her out to be for so long. 

Professor Holbrooke spoke. “The bathroom fairies in the left wing want their room cleaned twice as much. Some young witches have been making an awful stench of the place, and demand it be brought back to it’s pristine order. What can we do?”

Ursula opened her mouth to respond. “OOOOH!” 

She closed it.

She opened it again. “OooooOOOOH!!” the same moan.

“I say, Ursula!” Finnelan spoke, aghast. 

“It’s not me!” the witch responded. Sure enough, a few seconds later, another moan followed, this one different sound than the first. 

“Oh, YES, right – MMM! – there!” the voice seemed to echo in all their ears, as if they were standing in a cave and could hear every moan, breath, and touch. The teachers reddened considerably. Some from embarrassment. Finnelan, however, just seemed increasingly angry.

“When I get my hands on that Kagari Witch, I’ll -!” her rant was interrupted by another moan and a second voice.

“Y-yes, Akko!” came the unmistakable call of Diana Cavendish, head pupil and pride of Luna Nova. The strangled noise that came out of the brown-haired teacher’s mouth was almost inhuman. Ursula almost laughed at how comical she looked.

They tried to bring their conversation back to the school budgets, but the voices of lust were just too much for even the oldest of them to endure. They left, back to their rooms, to do their best to drown out the noise.

Somewhere else, Sucy slipped a red-faced Lotte a fistful of coins.

***********************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in the library, Akko and Diana’s ‘activities’ were winding down. Panting, they began cover up and Diana wiped away any trace they were there. She felt a tug on her skirt, and looked down to see Akko’s fear-stricken looking out the window behind them.

The curtain, normally lowered surrounding the window, was pulled back in a magic glow. On the other side was the green team – Jasminka eating her chips, Amanda beaming lecherously, and Constanza with a sign held up that read “Try being quieter.”

Diana’s face reddened and her eyes widened. 

“Akko.” She said “I don’t think you used the spell right.”  
“Ah, heh heh…”

Diana looked back up at the green team. “How many heard us?” she asked

Constanze wiped the sign, wrote, and lifted it again.

“Everyone.”

Akko collapsed in embarrassment. Amanda collapsed with laughter. Diana pulled the curtain down.

The librarian woke up. “Oh, hello, Diana! I hope your studying went well!”

Diana sighed. “It – could have gone better.”


End file.
